


Midnight works

by Nightshadow8765



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, cop shiro, shiro is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow8765/pseuds/Nightshadow8765
Summary: Based off a convo in the Sheith discord:Hkgkgkklj I knew a guy who likes to do 'manly' things (like attempting to build a treehouse) while drunk. I just imagine Shiro disappearing in the middle of the night and Keith gets up to go look for him. He finds Shiro in the backyard hammering wood together and Keith is like "....babe it's 2am wtf are you doing"Shiro, sweating, his paternal instincts going wild: "I thought our future kids would want a treehouse".





	Midnight works

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am so it's unbetad and probably bad
> 
> So, nothing new there.
> 
> I swear I got good grades in English class

Keith let the news slip by accident. 

Shiro offered to pour him a glass of wine with dinner. He had gotten off work early, so Keith had taken the time to cook his mate a lovely dinner. It was often that as a Police Sargent, Shiro was stuck doing paperwork and ate at his office, only to then come home and crawl into bed with his Omega.

Keith wished he could see him more often, but his heart swelled with pride knowing that his Alpha was such a great man. So he took this opportunity to feed his man something healthier than takeout. 

Keith hummed at Shiro's question. "I can't drink alcohol, but thank you". He replied, taking a bite of his food.

"Oh? Are you sick or something? I know there's a flu going around". Shiro poured himself a glass and sat at their small table across from Keith.

"No, you can't drink when you're expecting. You're a cop, shouldn't you know that?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

Shiro nearly choked on his wine, spitting it onto the table. "Expec-" he coughed. "We're expecting?!" 

Keith's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. He clamped a hand over his mouth. Shiro got out of his chair to pull Keith into a tight embrace. "This wasn't how I planned to tell you..." Keith muttered into his neck.

A tear filled laugh escaped Shiro's lips. "Baby, I'm so happy. I don't care how I found out". He pressed a kiss to Keith's temple.

"I wanted it to be romantic...our anniversary is in a few weeks". Keith huffed, but pulled back slightly to kiss his Alpha despite his slight aggravation that he ruined his plans.

"I don't need romance, you know that". Shiro mumbled and returned the kiss. "But if you're that upset about it, how about you make it up to me after dinner?" 

Keith's eyebrow raised. "Cheeky....finish your food before it goes cold, then you can try to seduce me". He lightly pushed Shiro back to go sit in his seat.

Shiro wiped the moisture from his eyes and sat down to finish his meal. "I'm holding you to that".

 

\---

 

Keith woke to a cold bed and a loud thump.

His hand blindly reached out to feel for Shiro but his search turned up empty. 

"Shiro?" He mumbled sleepily and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the light before sitting up. His mate was nowhere to be seen. The alarm clock told him that it was only 2am. He was startled by another fairly loud thump.

He quietly pulled on some boxers and a t-shirt, then tip toed out of their bedroom. 

"Shiro?" He whispered into the darkness of the empty hallway. He gulped, silently moving throughout the house. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the back door was cracked open. He hesitated for a moment, considering if he should find a weapon in case this was an intruder but decided against it when he heard another thump. He opened the door, and he stared at the scene he was greeted with.

Stood in just a pair of pajama bottoms, was Shiro, holding an axe, surrounded by wood that he had apparently been chopping. Keith let out a deep sigh.

"Honey, I love you, but why the fuck are you chopping wood at 2 in the morning?" He crossed his arms.

Shiro turned to look at him, sweating slightly from the exertion.   
"Well, I thought our kid would love a treehouse, and the only wood we have right now is for the fire pit, so I had to use it". He explained, like everything was completely normal. 

Keith wanted to laugh. He knew that Alphas tend to get protective, and get a sudden rush of new parental instincts when discovering a pregnancy, but he never imagined it to be at this level. He walked over and coaxed Shiro to put down the axe. 

"I bet they will. But you know what? We have LOTS of time before they're even born. So why don't you come to bed, and you can go back to this project another time, hm?" He took hold of Shiro's hand and laced their fingers. 

"But I-"

Keith leaned up and shut him up with a kiss. 

"I know. But you're going to be a amazing, loving father. My perfect Alpha. So please, come back to bed. It's lonely without you beside me". He mumbled softly.

Shiro let out a deep breath, Keith's words seeming to calm him down. "Alright." He let Keith lead him back inside and back to their bed. 

After curling up next to his mate, Keith shut his eyes with a smile, knowing that he couldn't have asked for a better person to spend the rest of his life with. He whispered a soft "I love you, Takashi". Before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
